El final de les coses de germanes, 1a Part
El final de les coses de germanes, 1a Part és el capítol 7 de la temporada 4 de la sèrie Coses de Germanes i el capítol 31 en total. Es va estrenar el 25 de març del 2018. Argument El capítol comença en un carrer de Bàrcinon, Teremedó, on algú que es troba ocult intenta entrar a la casa de les tres germanes de la Mila, però no pot. Llavors agafa un home del carrer i intenta prendre el control ďaquest home, però ell es resisteix i queda ferit. Una mica més tard, uns oficials de Pulá estan ajudant aquest home. El 22 també hi és present. Un altre home diu al 22: “Heu ďajudar-lo!”, i el 22 li diu: “Has ďestar tranquil, el teu amic es posarà bé. Veig que parles bé el català, però jo sóc teremedosià, pots parlar-me en M2 si vols…”. Ľhome diu: “¡Wi!” i se’n va. El 22 diu als oficials de Pulá: “Ajudeu-lo, però heu de reforçar la protecció de la casa. Aquesta vegada han fallat, però potser no tindrem tanta sort la propera vegada!”, i un ďells diu: “Wi”. Mentrestant, a la base secreta de ľAlxy Frankz, ľAndrea està amb la Meŀlina en un llit, i li fa un petó. La Meŀlina diu: “Ets molt perversa, com m’agrada a mi. Estic molt feliç de ser la teva parella!”, i ľAndrea porta unes copes i diu: “Brindem per la nostra relació!”. Les dues noies beuen i es fan un altre petó. De sobte, la Meŀlina cau a terra, i diu a ľAndrea: “Què has fet?”. ĽAndrea diu: “Hem acabat la nostra relació, no ťhas portat bé!”, i llavors ľAlxy Frankz surt ďun cantó i fa un petó llarg a ľAndrea, mentre la Meŀlina mor a terra lentament. ĽAlxy Frankz i ľAndrea riuen… A casa de la Mila del món paraŀlel, la Mila està parlant amb la Selene, el doble ďuna de les companyes del pis de la Mila, i li explica que la seva germana, la Meŀlina, ha estat del seu costat recentment i li ha donat informació sobre ľAndrea i ľAlxy Frankz. Ella ha ajudat la Mila perquè ľha convençut, ja que són germanes. La Selene diu: “ĽAndrea la matarà”, i la Mila diu: “Potser ja és morta, ľAndrea no és ximple…”. Però de sobte, les dues noies són teletransportades a la base de ľAlxy Frankz del món normal, on es troben ľAndrea i ľAlxy Frankz. Estan presoneres per un camp de força, i ľAndrea diu: “Mila, la teva amiga Lauryn, abans de morir, em va dir on era casa teva i la teva base. Per això us hem trobat. Però vull que em donis més informació!”. La Mila diu: “I un be negre!”. ĽAndrea diu: “Mataré la teva amiga!”, agafa la Selene, li lliga les mans i els peus i la posa en una taula. La Mila no vol dir res, i ľAndrea fica el cap de la Selene en una trituradora. Ella mor, i ľAndrea s’apropa a la Mila i diu: “Puc fer fusions mentals gràcies a en Yusma, ho sabies?”. La Mila riu, i ľAndrea es retira i diu: “Segur que en Yusma ťha protegit. Faré servir el mètode que fan els meus amics jihadistes…”. Fa un senyal a ľAlxy Frankz, i ell porta un ganivet gran. La Mila diu: “Si em mateu, ja no podreu obtenir res de mi…” però ľAndrea diu: “Això no és veritat”… ĽAndrea explica que ľAlxy Frankz té una màquina que pot convertir un cervell mort en dades per a un ordinador. La Mila diu: “No!”, però ľAndrea i ľAlxy Frankz lliguen les mans i els peus de la Mila, ľestiren a terra i ľAndrea diu: “És una pena que hagis ďacabar així…”. La Mila diu: “Algun dia ťaturarem i hauràs de pagar per totes les persones que has assassinat…”, i ľAndrea li talla el coll. Llavors, a la 07, el 22 té una visió: la Mila del món paraŀlel, abans de morir, ha deixat un missatge al cap del 22 amb dades importants, però ell no sap el contingut del missatge. El 0 proposa escanejar el 22 i passar el missatge al superordinador de la 07, i el 22 diu que és una òptima idea. El 22 s’escaneja, i quan surt de ľescàner, el 0 analitza el cap del 22 i converteix el missatge de la Mila en un fitxer ďordinador. Però el missatge està xifrat, i només hi ha una part que no està xifrada. El 22 diu: “Què diu?”, i el 0 llegeix el missatge: “Heu ďavisar en Robert i el Panda!”. El 22 diu: “Tenim grans problemes…”, i el 0 diu: “La Mila és morta?”. El 22 diu: “Sí, i la Meŀlina, ho he pressentit quan m’ha deixat el missatge. Hem de fer una reunió i avisar les meves versions futures. Som-hi!” i comencen a treballar. A la base de ľAlxy Frankz, ľAndrea talla el cap mort de la Mila del món paraŀlel i fica el cervell en una màquina. Ľordinador converteix la informació del cervell en fitxers, mentre tots dos riuen perquè estan satisfets… A la 07, els oficials proposen que el doble de la Meŀlina morta, que ara es troba a bord, ha de substituir el que feia la Meŀlina a la Terra, per evitar que algú es preocupi i que la policia la busqui pensant que una persona ha desaparegut. El 22 diu: “Ja que ella està amb nosaltres, ho podem fer. Meŀlina, ja saps que les teves germanes estan en un lloc segur, ara et demanem que facis una cosa més, si us plau…” i la Meŀlina li diu: “Des que estic aquí, amb vosaltres, he observat que vosaltres ens voleu ajudar. Per tant ara us ajudaré jo. Faré la missió!”. El 22 li ho agraeix, i la preparen per substituir la Meŀlina que anava a ľactivitat de teatre dels Tres Turons i altres activitats a la Terra. Quan ja estan a punt, la teletransporten a la Terra i la vigilen. La Meŀlina ha ďestar en una casa i viure amb una família que la Meŀlina del món paraŀlel va utilitzar per tenir una vida a la Terra, fent servir filtres de percepció. Mentrestant, a la base de ľAlxy Frankz, ľAndrea diu a ľAlxy Frankz: “Ara continuarem el nostre pla: hem de teletransportar la Mila cap aquí, posar-la en un simulador i deixar un filtre de percepció a la Terra substituint-la. Som-hi!”, i en aquest moment ľAndrea toca uns botons i la Mila del món normal és substituïda per una versió falsa ďella creada amb un filtre de percepció, mentre la Mila de debò es troba a la base de ľAlxy Frankz… A la Terra, alguna cosa surt de la base de ľAlxy Frankz i va cap a ľespai a gran velocitat. Aquest objecte arriba fins a Mart… A Bàrcinon, Teremedó, els oficials de Pulá detecten que alguna cosa ha arribat a ľespai de Teremedó i està baixant al planeta. Un oficial diu: “Pots identificar què és?” i ľaltre oficial diu: “És una nau”. El cap diu: “Una nau esteŀlar?” i ľaltre oficial diu: “No pot ser, hauries de veure-ho tu mateix…”. El cap li diu: “Poseu-ho en pantalla” i resulta que és, ni més ni menys, la nau FEF 09! La 09 entra a ľatmosfera de Teremedó, mentre els oficials de Pulá ho estan mirant. La 09 sobrevola Bàrcinon, i es dirigeix cap a la casa de les germanes de la Mila. La nau s’atura sobre la casa, i el seu aspecte canvia… La nau es transforma en un objecte fosc i es precipita sobre ľedifici. La casa de les germanes de la Mila és destruïda, i les tres noies moren. Pulá s’adona que han comès un error en permetre que la nau baixés al planeta, ja que els han enganyat fent-los creure que la nau era la perduda FEF 09. Pulá avisa el 22 i els oficials de la 07 per informar-los que les germanes de la Mila han mort. A la 07, el 22 diu: “Pulá, vindrem cap a Teremedó per revisar els esdeveniments. Tinc la certesa que la regenta Andrea ha estat la responsable de ľengany i de les morts de les germanes de la Mila…”. La 07 arriba a Teremedó i el 22 es teletransporta a Bàrcinon, on parla amb els oficials de Pulá de ľatac i de ľengany de ľAndrea. El 22 pregunta si hi ha hagut més morts, i els oficials de Pulá diuen que han mort sis teremedosians i hi ha dues dotzenes de ferits. El 22 diu: “Cal aturar ľAndrea!”, però els oficials de Pulá diuen: “Nosaltres hem pres la decisió ďapartar-nos dels vostres problemes amb ľAndrea, és a dir, ja no formarem part del vostre equip. Ho sentim, però la seguretat dels habitants de Teremedó és el nostre objectiu prioritari…”. El 22 interromp dient: “Feu el que vulgueu, però ľAndrea és un gran perill…” i es teletransporta a la 07 per tornar a la Terra. Quan tornen a la Terra, la 07 rep un missatge ďen Robert dient que vol parlar amb ells i vol pujar a la 07 per ajudar-los. El 22 accepta, i en Robert apareix al pont de la 07. El 22 diu: “Tu podies haver evitat que les tres germanes de la Mila morissin!” i en Robert diu: “Creieu-me, ho he intentat, però no he pogut aturar-ho. ĽAndrea i ľAlxy Frankz m’han enganyat amb filtres de percepció, m’han distret deliberadament fent-me creure que avui no era el dia que moririen les germanes. No obstant això, jo no permetré ser enganyat ďaquesta manera. M’ha tocat els collons, una cosa que fins ara no havia fet, per tant ara m’ha fet enfadar i ara contra-atacaré: us ajudaré a derrotar-la sigui com sigui!”… El 22 pregunta a en Robert: “Què proposes?” i en Robert diu: “ĽAndrea ha segrestat la Mila, segurament per matar-la també, i ha posat un filtre de percepció a la Terra per fer-nos creure que encara es troba a la Terra. Bé, doncs hem de rescatar-la abans que la mati. Som-hi!”. El 22 li pregunta com la poden rescatar, i en Robert diu que ell té una bola de transport modificada amb la seva càmera per poder viatjar en el temps i ľespai. El 22 diu: “És a dir, tens un TARDIS?” i en Robert diu: “Si ho voleu dir així, bàsicament, tinc un TARDIS”. El 22 diu: “Ensenya’ns-el”, i en Robert fa que el 22 i el 0 es fiquin amb ell dins ďuna bola de transport… A la base de ľAlxy Frankz, ľAndrea estava escoltant tota la conversa ďen Robert amb els oficials de a 07 gràcies als objectes espia, i li diu a ľAlxy Frankz: “Aquesta vegada no podran guanyar, per això he decidit ferir sentimentalment el 22. Porta’m la Mila, de pressa!”. ĽAlxy Frankz entra a la simulació on es troba la Mila, i la Mila se sorprèn. ĽAlxy Frankz apunta a la Mila amb una pistola, i li diu: “Vine amb mi”. La Mila el segueix, i tots dos arriben a la sala principal on es troba ľAndrea. La Mila se sorprèn encara més quan veu el seu doble decapitat i un cos ficat en una trituradora. Llavors ľAndrea diu a la Mila: “Recorda la nostra fusió mental i fes el que ťordeni…” i la Mila cau hipnotitzada i diu: “Sí”… A la 07, en Robert acaba de treure tots els objectes espia de la nau mentre els oficials de la nau ľajuden, i a final en Robert diu: “Hem acabat, ja no en queda cap més. Ara tornarem a estar segurs, ľAndrea ja no ens pot escoltar…” però de sobte el 22 rep una trucada de la Mila des de la Terra. El 22 posa la trucada als altaveus, i la Mila diu: “Un noi i una noia m’han segrestat però he pogut escapar amb una pistola que he trobat. Estic en un desert molt gran! Sé que tu formes part ďun grup de Torchwood, si us plau, traieu-me ďaquí!”. El 22 diu: “Molt bé, estigues tranquiŀla, ara ťhi traurem” i penja la trucada. El 22 diu al 0: “Busca ľorigen de la trucada i porta-la cap aquí, vinga!”. El 0 la troba i la teletransporta a bord de la 07. En Robert en aquest moment diu: “No, atureu-vos!”, però la Mila apareix a bord de la 07 amb una pistola. En Robert diu: “Què heu fet?” i el 22 diu: “Hem salvat la Mila, què passa?”. Llavors la Mila agafa la pistola, apunta al seu cap, i es dispara un tret al cap. La Mila cau a terra morta, i el 22 diu cridant: “No!”. El 0 li mira el pols i diu: “No hi puc fer res, el tret li ha perforat el cervell, és morta!”, i el 22 dóna un cop de puny a la paret i diu: “Ara ľAndrea m’ha tocat els collons a mi!”. En Robert diu: “Ja veig que no puc fer res per evitar que els esdeveniments del passat tornin a succeir…”. El 22 diu a en Robert: “Fes alguna cosa!”, però en Robert diu: “Aquesta vegada ja no tinc més trucs, ho sento!”… Continuarà… Categoria:Capítols en:The End of the Special Sisters, Part I es:El fin de las cosas de hermanas, Parte 1 fr:La fin des choses de sœurs, Partie 1 gl:O fin das cousas de irmás, Parte 1 it:La fine delle cose di sorelle, parte 1 pt:O final das coisas de irmãs, Parte 1 ro:Sfârşitul lucrurilor surorilor, parte 1 ru:Конец вещей сестёр, Часть 1